Nathan and Jefferson
This article is meant to give a deeper and more detailed look at the relationship between Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson. Background Due to Nathan and Sean Prescott having a bad relationship, Nathan looks to Mark Jefferson as a mentor and father figure. Mark gets the trust of Nathan to gain access to the Prescott fortune. It seems that Nathan greatly values this relationship while Mark simply uses the boy for his own purposes. However, it has been repeatedly said by Jefferson himself that he considers Nathan a very talented photographer and that he cares about him. Since Mark Jefferson is obsessed with the idea of innocence evolving into corruption, manipulating Nathan and breaking him down could be a way of satisfying his needs. Episode Five - "Polarized" Mark will thank Max Caulfield if she accused Nathan in the Principal's office earlier. If Max says that Mark used Nathan, he will reply that he prefers the term "manipulated." If Max claims that Nathan is as sick as Jefferson, Mark will tell her not to judge. "Don't judge people, Max! But that's why Nathan never should have been at Blackwell ..." If Max says that Jefferson didn't care about Nathan, Mark denies it. "You're wrong again. He was genuinely talented. And his father is a serious asshole, as you might know." Jefferson can say that he helped Nathan realize his vision and that so few people get that chance. Mark says that his relationship with Nathan was touching for a while. Max asks if he told Nathan all about his plans, to which Mark answers that he tells him what he needed to hear. If Max claims to have cared more about Nathan than he did, Jefferson will get furious and deny this. This may indicate that he did care about Nathan. According to Jefferson, Nathan chose Rachel Amber as a model by following Jefferson's footsteps to impress him and drugged her but accidentally killed her by giving her an overdose. After her death, he was traumatized and feels deeply sorry for what happened to her, since he "never wanted to hurt Rachel or anybody". However, Jefferson could be lying, especially seeing the photos he took of Nathan, spaced out and lying under Rachel. "Anyway, Rachel is dead. But no tears, Los Angeles would have killed her anyway. So, look at this as a favor." If Max didn't stop Warren Graham from beating Nathan and said that Mark is evil, he remarks, "Oh, I see. You and your friends almost beat Nathan to death. See, we're not that different..." or "You're "good" because you stopped your friend from beating Nathan up" if Max stopped Warren. Which means that Mark knew what happened, maybe Nathan told him. When Max asks where is Nathan now, Mark claims that he is dead and buried and that the police will never find his body. Quotes Trivia * An unused letter exists in the game files that implies that Nathan indeed is responsible for Rachel's death, contrary to many people speculating that Jefferson might be lying. * In Episode 4, when Max is looking for Nathan in the boys' dormitories, if Nathan isn't suspended, Daniel tells Max that he saw Jefferson talking with Nathan. * There is a ripped note taped on the computer screen in the Dark Room. It is not clear who wrote it since there is no signature. It can be assumed that this is Sean, as the handwriting is similar, but the contents of the note clearly indicate that the author is Jefferson. Perhaps he imitated Sean's handwriting. * In pre-Limited Edition versions of the game, Nathan's jacket could have been found in the Dark Room if Max didn't let Warren beat Nathan up. Gallery Read Ripped Note to Nathan Dark Room.png|Ripped Note in the Dark Room Nathan-smstojefferson-ep4.png|SMS on Nathan's phone R3.PNG|Photo of Rachel and Nathan by Jefferson Nathanroom-chloephoto.png|Nathan tries to mimic Jefferson Nathanroom-9mmguide.png|A guide to 9mm guns, most likely a gift from Jefferson Darkroom-busticketreceipt.png|A ticket bought by Mark to blame his crimes on Nathan ru:Нейтан и Джефферсон Category:Relationships Category:Relationships (Season 1) Category:Season 1